pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:TheSpriteSui
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki PokeCountry! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:TheSpriteSui. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- RedNeburí (Discusión) 16:07 17 dic 2011 Muchas gracias!!! Muchas gracias por ayudarme.Te voy ha hacer Administradora.Eres la co-fundadora.Que tal si creamos una página en la que dejemos ideas? RedNeburí 16:12 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok :D Haremos la mejor wiki del mundo!!!! 16:19 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro!!! Por cierto.sabes que voy ha hacer? Voy ha hacer publicidad en PF y subir algunas imagenes. 16:50 17 dic 2011 (UTC) *O* Como mola la página de entrada!!!!!! Eres mi mejor amiga Sui.Si no fuera por ti esta wiki no llegaría a ser nada.... Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 19:53 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok Haré yo un logo también especial navidad o algo así.Hay que convencer a la gente de PF para que venga aqui...... Haz un artículo de tu OC,llamale Liz(si quieres,claro). Oye,tu sabes poner el chat para hablar??? Así hablamos un poco.... Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 20:11 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Tu pokémon Archivo:Charmander_NB_variocolor.gifHembra. Evoluciona a las 100 ediciones y despues a las 130. Guardería Central de PokeCountry Aquí Esta tu pokémon Archivo:Pidgey_NB_variocolor.gifMacho. Evoluciona a las 159 ediciones y otra vez a las 200. Guardería Central de PokeCountry Vale encargate de los gif,ahora te pongo. Haré lo de los minis. Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 14:48 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Nooooo me va mal el messenger!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 17:16 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday (?) Feliz Navidad! Archivo:=3.png Que te lo pases muy bieeeeeeen Archivo:=3.pngque tengas una feliz navidad y blaa bla blaa (?) Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo Archivo:=3.png Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 15:01 25 dic 2011 (UTC) _·_·_·_·_ Gracias por desearme feliz navidad e igualmente perdón por haber tardado tanto pero estaba en casa de mi odiosa prima :P como recompensa ten esto: Archivo:Chrisice.png PD:Soy Juus ¡Feliz Chrismas! Me ha dado por el spanglish :3. ¡Feliz navidad y que Papá Noel y los Reyes magos te traigan todo lo que pides! No hagas como yo, que me levanté a las 6:30 de la mañana y vi a mi papá Noel durmiendo en el sofá. XD. ¡Y que se cumplan todos tus deseos! PD: Gracias por felicitarme, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 20:21 25 dic 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas,una es un recado :) 1º FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!! Espero que Papá Noel te haya traido muchos regalos y los Reyes igual =D. No te atragantes con las uvas!!!! 2ºDice deoxys,el de PF -risita- que te apuntes a su serie como su girlfriend :) Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 21:53 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias >3< muchisimas gracias perdon por no responderte antes esque no me conecte desde el 24 gasta el 26 por las fiesta :3 espero que tu navidad también haya esta espectaculos :I'm am a dummy: мϊηϊмϊzз♥ ¡Feliz Navidad! 00:51 28 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡GRACIAS ^.^! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el VS! ¿Me puedes hacer también el de concurso, porfi? Te lo pagaré con un Gimnasio en mi región del tipo que quieras. ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? ¿Quizá apuntarte a mi novela? 09:34 28 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Es genial! 8D ¡Wow! ¡Me encanta! ¡El VS es genial! Te reservaré un puesto de prota en la región Party n.n. ¿Qué quieres ser, Entrenadora o Cuidadora? ¿O prefieres tener un gimnasio? Lo que sea. ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? ¿Quizá apuntarte a mi novela? 13:39 30 dic 2011 (UTC) ... ¡¡¡Has copiado mi página de user de PE!!!Archivo:OE3.png Es broma,no me importa,desde cuando te gusta Vocaloid?? Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 16:37 30 dic 2011 (UTC) O_o Pues tu página se parece a la mía de PE..... Yo soy fan de Vocaloid desde ayer.TODOS sabeis más que yo n_n Ari y yo formamos el dúo Magnet. P.D Con todo............a que te refieres??? Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 16:48 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Mmm... en mi unión no hice nada.......creo...... y lo de Ari.....Esta más que solucionado!!!! Somos muy amigas n_n Hemos hecho el dúo Magnet y me ha dado su Msn. Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 17:05 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Tabla o3o Espero que tenga suficientes espacios o3o, completala y dejala en mi discu O3O,si necesitas que quite o ponga algo avisa x33 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 11:50 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento por lo de Lily hay otra que me gusta es rubia y tiene una cola lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo de como se llama y pro cierto feliz año. Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 13:59 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Es esa, esa seré yo. Bueno me cambiaré pero puedes hacerme un sprite de neru para las inscripciones. Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 14:16 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido Rarity y Fluttershy Archivo:Rarity.pngArchivo:Fluttershy.png PokeCountry's Farm Archivo:Uvas.gif At your service Toma Archivo:Wiki-wordmark.png Te ha quedado bien el dibujo.Para que quede mejor,podrías escanearlo. Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 14:50 3 ene 2012 (UTC) P.D como se quita el fondo??? Si.... queda mal... Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 15:06 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Poké-magazine I have got una idea(?)!!!! Para Poké-Magazine,que tal si hago una entrevista a algún usuario??? Ej.: ¿Cómo te llamas de verdad? ¿Cual es tu pokémon favorito? Y las que quieran los demás user!!!! Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif3...2...1...Feliz año nuevo!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gifCelebralo con nosotros!!!Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif 19:33 4 ene 2012 (UTC) No pasa nada pensaba que eras tu.Me salí porque me aburria Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:42 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye D8 No me funciona el chat TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT ven a http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 16:57 15 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- QURE VENGAS A ESO D8 http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 19:52 17 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- Lo se siempre eue, MIRA ARRIBA D8<, EL LINK D8< вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 17:47 19 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- ewe, AVISA A LZIA DEL HENTAI TIME 8D вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 19:54 19 ene 2012 (UTC) .... TADA 8D Fail xP Archivo:Suicune_4_Sui.png вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 12:00 21 ene 2012 (UTC) ò_ó ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Creías que estaba enfadada? NO. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Tus Regalos: Archivo:Forever_Alone_(Camiseta).png ¡Una cami con la frase del año! (?) Archivo:Glaceon_NB_variocolor.gif ¡Una preciosa glaceon shiny! Archivo:Alas_Rojas.png Archivo:Máscara_negra.png Archivo:Pañuelo_malva.png Archivo:Paraguas_verde.png Alas rojas, máscara negra, pañuelo malva y paraguas verde. Espero que te guste todo. Una verdadera guerrera.Te reto a un combate. 17:47 21 ene 2012 (UTC) *3* No tendrias porque haberlo hecho!!!! GRACIAS!!!! Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:48 22 ene 2012 (UTC) ewe http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon YA D8<, Avisa a Juanix D8<, Hentai Moment *3* αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 20:25 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Podría Usar a este para el concurso, tardo mas de una semana para hacer un fakémon como el que pides e-e Pueees A ponerlo en las normas ewe, y bueno que te dejen , y ya lo saben,déjame editar las normas y vemos ewe ¿Por qué te digo esto pro aquí ewe? lol madre, ahora me vicie al eue lol Pues eso eue (INVASION 8D (?)) αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 18:53 25 ene 2012 (UTC) DA he visto que tienes chibis. me haces uno de Leafeon??? Plis............. Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 11:52 28 ene 2012 (UTC) La base: Archivo:Shy_base_by_pinlicous_bases-d3ciyhy.png n_n Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 12:31 28 ene 2012 (UTC) TTvTT... A ti tambien te gusta Shaman King!? :D, ok a lo que venia, quieres que te haga el art de Elizabeth? solo dime con que base de personaje y listo :D 05:43 29 ene 2012 (UTC) La la la (?) Archivo:Trofeo_Plata-Base.pngArchivo:Trofeo_Oro-Base.pngArchivo:Trofeo_Bronce-Base.png Pues eso ewe .3. Se pone un objeto dentro y se pone de bronce plata u oro .3. mejor Fakémon: Una ball Mejor región: un mapa Así .3. YO ME ENCARGO D8< αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:37 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Mmm... que tal hoy a las 17:00??? Soy Nebu. 83.50.95.9 14:39 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Dice Cold.... Dice Cold que administren bien y vigilen a todos los users que no hagan nada fuera de lugar ni rocolores, me lo dijo por FB en este momento. Soy Tu Madre! xD 00:06 26 feb 2012 (UTC) YAY Yo formo parte del trío de locas oAo Con algo para decorar o3o ¿qué dices o3o? ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 11:20 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Sui Por culpa de mi madre que va a terminar haciendo que me tire por la ventana (?) Ahorasólo poremos hablar por el messenger o http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon T3T No dejaré de editar, pero sí de entrar a el chat por un tiempo ewé Bue, chao o3o ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 15:41 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Sui D: Yo no te eché la culpa ni nada >w>U Pero como cofundadora creí que harías..bueno,un trabajo...más extenso...No te estoy prohibiendo que vayas a otras wikis pero el icon de Cynder y el de Blue are mines D8 ,pero no te enfades,porfavor.eweU.Bueno,creía que esta wiki era algo para ti D: Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 21:02 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Sui... Darky quiere que trabajes para ella en PokeRpg Archivo:Flygon OCPA.png Flygon and LuxrayArchivo:Flygon icon.gifArchivo:Luxray icon.gif Gotta Kill the WORLD!! Archivo:Luxray OCPA.png 18:12 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Sorry ;VV; EN SERIO QUE LO SIENTO ;VVVV; Soy una idiota, además, es que es como lo de Liza, Dusknoir es malo pero... Tú eres buena y mi manita ;nnnn; Lo siento, perdóname ;333; ... .... Manita lo siento de verdad soy una imbécil, y sí ve con tus amigos de PF pero, estemos en paz 8<.... PD: Esto no viene a nada .... .... Archivo:La.gif I have a virus, tengo un virus en el PC (lol), y es que no puedo volver hasta el lunes o el martes... ;3; Termina lo que ya tu sabe Hikatokage no Rakuen que ando mal .u. .... Sorry y amigas manita ;www; ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 14:02 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Firma larga pero chula E3 Tuuuuh (??) Hola Manita :3, no creo ni que tenga que firmas, tienes que saber quien soy o3o (?) Ah lo que venía o3o, hace años que no edito de PE, y me gustaría tener Hikatokage no Rakuen allí también, creo que tendría más éxito y leectores Archivo:Pervy Akaito.png Pero con una condición D8<, editas tú también allí :3 ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 12:55 10 abr 2012 (UTC)